srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Quest:To Light the Way
General Information Sword of Merzekk Prerequisites Unknown, possibly none. Map Text Directions Walkthrough Go to the The Griffon's Ledge Alehouse in Trithik and you’ll see a young man. Approach him and he’ll tell you to go to Fang Ridge. Explore Fang Ridge until you find "A Dark Hole in the Forest Floor...." Once you enter the cavern there are several different encounters/locations. It appears you can exit and reenter until you get the final encounter. While wandering around the map, you can encounter . There are three Rat Hordes (marked on the map as “r”) consisting of 12 each. Go to location 1 - there is a pedestal with an orb that you need to destroy. You can use Divination (30+) for 0 XP, which reveals an aura of evil around the orb. Approach it and fight for 33-34 combat XP. You cannot do anything in locations 3 or 5 until you defeat the orb. Next, go to location 2 and receive the . Now go to location 3, go into the hole, and pull all the levers “down”. Climb back up and get all eight shards (marked as “S” on the map). While you’re going to all the shards visit locations 4 and 5. Use Necromancy (unhinted) at location 4 for some XP. Fight the big rat at location 5 and get the and two ATs. Once you have all 8 shards, go back to location 3 and push all the levers “up”. Then go to location 6, where you’re faced with a door. You can use several skills or powers: Arcana (40+) for 4 XP, Thivery (50+) for 8XP, Telekinesis (50+) for 8XP, or Destruction (60+) for 16 XP, or fight for about 65 combat XP. Once you get passed the door, go on to location 7 and go down the stairs. You will be blocked in every direction by doors that can’t be opened. Use your on them and they will open. You will have to fight 4 different slimes with varying difficulties. Each rewards 65-66 combat XP and varying general XP. They are: * for 32 XP in the north * for 64 XP in the east * for 96 XP in the south * for 128 XP in the west Once you kill the slimes, you will find 12 alcoves with stone slabs in them. 4 of them have excerpts from the Rhyme of Merzekk. The other 8 should all have images on them. If they don’t, go back to location 3 and make sure all the levers are up. Use your on all 8 slabs to transfer the images to the ring. Now, head back upstairs to the location 8. You can now open the chest. Use the Triangular Shards to put them in the chest. Close the chest and open it again. When you open it, you will see . Go back to location 1 in the upper level and use the orb. The ghost of Merzekk shows up and gives you the . Leave the cavern for the final rewards. Rewards * Several hundred combat XP *Up to 3840 General XP *256 All Skills and Powers XP *Up to 256 Necromancy XP *2 ATs *10-20 gold